


Making my Pigeon Nervous

by Tinywriter365



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Fun, Gen, Nerves, Phantom - Freeform, Writing, pigeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriter365/pseuds/Tinywriter365
Summary: Chet watches Johnny work
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Making my Pigeon Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I don’t own the characters or anything from Emergency! I am just playing and will return them in good working order when I am done.

Chet grinned as he sat next to Johnny in the dayroom. The curly-haired man was in his t-shirt and bunker pants. Next to him, his favorite Pigeon was in full uniform behind a typewriter.

“Hey Pigeon, what are you doing?”

Johnny cringed. The Phantom always made him nervous. “It’s uh…it’s nothing, Chet.” Johnny crumpled up yet another piece of paper. He was floating in a sea of white paper balls.

“Aw, come on, let me help.”

“Yeah, no.” Johnny sounded distracted as he started typing again.

Chet grinned as the taller man nervously squirmed. He took a bite out of his snack and watched Johnny work. While the Phantom had nothing planned, he loved the mental game. Silence fell over the dayroom sans frustrated keystrokes. 

Finally, Johnny caved in. He hoped that telling Chet what he was doing would make the nosy man leave. “If you must know, I am taking a typing class and have to write a short story.” He pulled the paper out of the typewriter. “Here.”

Frustrated, Johnny handed over the story. Chet took it and acted like he was reading it with a fine-tooth comb. Even though he loved the story about a Phantom pranking his pigeon, Chet kept his face straight.

Anxious, Johnny asked, “Well???”

Chet decided that Johnny had suffered enough. He smiled and said, “If you touch this, the next Phantom strike will be the worst, yet. It looks great.”

Johnny relaxed and smiled. “Point taken. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Johnny stood slowly. He was stiff from sitting for so long. Just then, Cap called lights out. The duo headed to bed after cleaning up the mountain of paper.


End file.
